deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Joint Task Force 2
Joint Task Force 2 (JTF2) is a Canadian Special Forces unit specializing in counter-terrorism. It is commanded by the Canadian Special Operations Forces Command and the unit only contains 600 members. Recruits go under a rigorous physical test and psychological exam. So far the elite counter-terrorism unit, reportedly, has only lost one operative over the years. Weapons sigsauer_p220-2.jpg|P220 Pistol Remington870.jpg|Remington 870 Shotgun Diemaco_C8_carabine_with_Elcan_C79_sight_and_grenade_launcher.jpg|C8 Carbine mcmillan-tac50.jpg|TAC-50 Sniper images.jpg|Concussion Grenade Battle JTF2 MARSOC Five MARSOC operatives try to make shelter in an abandoned lean-to. It is cold and snowing and the MARSOC operatives are not used to this type of terrain. The team's sniper catches something on his thermal scope. He sees five armed JTF2 members, however a cold mist obstructs his vision and he loses sight of the operatives. A .50 caliber bullet then flies right through the neck of the MARSOC sniper. The other MARSOC operators pick up their weapons and find cover behind boulders. Two JTF2 members come down and one fires their C8 Carbine and the other fires his Remington 870 shotgun. One MARSOC marine is struck in the stomach and is critically wounded but fires his MEU(SOC) pistol and kills the JTF2 operative carrying the shotgun. The JTF2 assaulter carrying the C8 Carbine finishes off the wounded marine. One MARSOC operative fires his bow at the JTF2 member. He is wounded but not killed; however, he hears a beeping noise and realizes he has been hit by an explosive arrow. He pulls it out and tries to throw it but it detonates in his hand, killing him and another JTF2 assaulter. The three remaining MARSOC Marines move forward and search for their remaining enemies. The JTF2 sniper shoots at a MARSOC operative who is instantly killed. The one carrying the bow fires an explosive bolt at the sniper but misses. The arrow detonates and the snow blinds the MARSOC operatives. One JTF2 assaulter throws a concussion grenade at the MARSOC marines and kills one of them. He then pulls out his P220 to finish off the remaining MARSOC operative and shoots at him. However, he was only shooting at an empty uniform. The MARSOC Marine jumps out of the snow and shoots his M26 Shotgun at the JTF2 operative. The remaining marine pulls out his HK416 and searches for the sniper. The last JTF2 member fires his TAC-50 but misses his target. He runs out of ammo and draws out a Remington 870 shotgun. The marine fires his HK416 at his nemesis and wounds him. The JTF2 assaulter drops his shotgun and raises his hands in the air. The marine tells him to put his hands in the air which he does. As the marine closes in, the JTF2 operative kicks him back and pulls out a concussion grenade, pulls the pin, and puts the grenade inside the marine's mouth! The JTF2 assaulter runs back and the grenade detonates. He then draws out his radio and calls for evac. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern warriors